Neptunia Trashworks
by NapkinBox
Summary: Series of short stories depicting every day life in less than 500 words each. From funny to sad to out right random, follow your favourite characters and see what their life is like when not in the middle of saving the world from destruction. Or whatever they usually do.


_Blanc is sick and bedridden._

Blanc caught the flu, possibly from staying up for a whole week straight playing video games with the rest of the goddesses. A CPU never rests from their responsibility, but Rom and Ram knew overworking would worsen her health more than it already is. So, as the caring little sisters they are, they strapped her down to her bed while trying to feed her hot soup and read bedtime stories like she used to do for them when they were toddlers. In the meantime, Lowee was left in the capable hands of Neptune. The older one. That one.

_Neptune becomes a doctor_

Being a CPU is a career path not many could apply for. But Neptune being the cute, little dimwit she is wanted to fulfill a dream common among humans. The prestigious doctor. Only, whichever occupation had more responsibilities than the other, it was hard to say, but Neptune was determined more than ever to fulfill her new duties. It was as innocuous as Neptune could get, if only amplified her knack of procrastination. However, it worried Histoire when Neptune started learning how to surgically insert cups of pudding into anything she could suture. And soon, Histoire found herself looking up at a towering Neptune as she was taped down on her open tomb, midriff exposed, centimetres away from a needle and a spoonful of caramel.

_Uzume tries catching up with modern times_

Uzume was not one to give up. She would never start something and finish it in a half-ass result. She would do nothing but go all out. So in the face of adversary, she spent weeks, days, nights, training until she would lose all feeling in her body, until her casual activities became part of her endurance training, until her morning and nightly rituals consisted of only fighting through the pain. Once the day had come to showcase her growth, she stared into the eyes of her opponent, a cocky lad who had been tormenting the young ones of Planeptune, and as she took one breath and exploded with energy as she charged forward, he kicked her aside like a rag doll. Splayed on the ground, helpless and defeated, laughter filled the air as her opponent tossed a couple of credits on her face. "Next time, pay for a little bit of an advantage. Noob."

_K-Sha is on a diet_

K-Sha wasn't a total health nut, nor did she really care about having a healthy diet. Dining at cafes, ordering pastries and sweets was a daily lifestyle a schoolgirl like her enjoyed. It was all thanks to her training as an elite mercenary. She was able to go for weeks without eating, so leaving room for her favorite snacks came easy and her skills and physical capabilities allowed her to keep an ideal body. That being said, she dreaded the days when it was B-Sha's turned to take the rest of Gold Third out to eat. The greedy child was not past the age of originality and would always take the girls out to various fast food joints. Even though greasy food here and there never really hurt anyone, the problem was the quantity B-Sha would order. Stacks of cheeseburgers, mountain of fries, streams of root beer; it was hard for even K-Sha's stomach to hold down. So she smiled at C-Sha. "I'm counting on you," she said. "You have the most room out of all of us."

"That's not true. Technically, S-Sha has two stomachs. Hold up, did you mean something else by that?"

_Uni's favorite food_

No one knows this side of Uni. Not even Nepgear or Noire. While cooking all kinds of curry was her specialty, her favorite food was actually a hot slice of pizza. How something so simple and pedestrian became a CPU's favorite dish over something exotic like curry, even Uni wasn't sure how it happened, but it was yummy and it was cheesy and it made her happy with each bite. So when Noire was busy and there were no visits from Nepgear, she would lock herself in her room, get accustomed with her bed, and with a couple boxes of 'za, watch Lastation move and flow out of her window as she chowed down on her pies in the comfort of her lingerie. Have you ever ate multiple fresh boxes of pizza in your room? It gets hot.

_IF has that itch_

There's never a dull moment with Neptune around. Whether it's her shenanigans or some crazy adventure, even if it all seemed dumb initially, she was never afraid to admit she's always having a blast and is always looking forward for the next time Nep and co. embark on another journey. That being said, just loitering around Planeptune was just as enjoyable. A slice of cake and a cuppa joe, a stray cat and a not-so-agile Goddess makes the day go by with no moment of boredom. Add a fence with a hole large enough for a cat to jump through but too small for a child's hips to squeeze through, hilarity ensues. While Planeptune provides many enmities and different kinds of entertainment, nothing in Gamindustri can pull her attention away from whatever Neptune gets herself into. Many of these moments IF would treasure forever. She licked her lips. "She has a new pair."

_Noire lights a fire in the night_

It's not like it's her birthday or anything. The cake was just so pretty she had to take it home, but there was no way she could finish it herself. She pouted at each candle and with each flick of her forefinger caused each wick to combust into tiny flames. Eight candles. Eight balls of light. Each representing a CPU of Gamindustri. So why was she alone? Well, it's not like everyone could have forgotten. They _are_ CPUs after all. Naturally, they are busy with their responsibilities. Except Neptune, but she's probably up to no good again. She'd probably ruin the moment anyway, so this is probably a blessing in disguise. There's Uni, but she can't just _ask_ her own sister to join. They're family. It's not like she's a loner or anything. And besides, Uni locked herself in her room, so she's probably doing something important. That's okay, because she gets to have the cake all to herself. That's right. This pretty, delicious, sweet mountain of ice cream will all be in her belly by the end of the day. Wait, ice cream? Noire snapped out of her delusions and realized she was subconsciously setting the entire cake on fire and her not-a-birthday cake was now a pile of slush and toast. She sighed. It's depressing to have so many friends.

_The moon is destroyed, but Dogoo Man is here._

The moon has been destroyed. How did that happened, you may ask? The CPUs weren't there to prevent it, of course. Fortunately, the consequences were not as dire as scientists first assumed. The ocean waters continue to behave as if the gravitational pull of the moon were still present. Is it possible that this stability is miraculously continuing, but merely temporary until it completely disperses? Is there a second moon still providing its gravity? How would I know? I'm just writing it. But there is one plausible theory that is accepted by majority of Gamindistry's highly acclaimed minds, which consists of mostly just Neptune. She branched away from doing just surgical procedures and study the mysteries of the universe. She wandered off to the outskirts of Planeptune towards the shore and spotted Dogoo Man doing his daily yoga sessions, and the tidal waves were in sync with his movements. While the destruction of the moon would normally cause a worldwide panic, it didn't really move to the top of Neptune's priority list since, well, it doesn't matter as long as there's a replacement, right?

* * *

**I'll be utilising this series as another way to improve my writing and to break through writer's block. Short (mostly single paragraph) stories consisting of less than 500 words. Some will be prompts taken from r/gamindustri's Writing Prompts, some will just be random ideas of my own, and maybe in the future it'll be filled with suggestions from my readers.**

**As always, thanks for reading.**


End file.
